Ordinary Woman
by Myori Kou
Summary: Hinata wanita biasa yang percaya di hidupnya tidak akan ada hal yang luar biasa seperti yang di temukannya dalam buku romansa, namun sebuah takdir mengikatnya bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memiliki kehidupan yang luar biasa. berawal dari sebuah ikatan biasa menjad ikatan luar biasa antara wanita biasa dan pria luar biasa. /DLDR/


"Ordinary Woman"

.

.

Chapter one

.

.

"Someone like me.."

.

* * *

Banyak cerita klise di dunia ini, seperti cerita cinta contohnya. aku tidak perlu membahasnya, karena memang aku tidak masuk didalamnya, Aku hanya wanita biasa. Wanita yang saat kecil selalu bermain sendiri karena dianggap aneh oleh satu panti asuhan, wanita yang mencoba untuk terkenal saat sekolah menengah pertama dan berakhir menjadi korban _bully_ , dan wanita yang pernah sekolah menegah atas yang berakhir biasa saja.

Kuliah, aku kuliah di Universitas murah di kota Konoha, jurusan keguruan dan lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan. Saat ini aku bekerja di salah satu sekolah dasar milik seniorku saat kuliah dulu.

Sungguh wanita biasa bukan.

Tapi entah mengapa, seiring waktu berlalu aku mulai jenuh dengan _biasa_ -nya diriku, aku ingin berbeda, aku ingin berakhir seperti kebanyakan cerita romantis yang ada pada puluhan buku yang sudah ku baca.

Tapi sia-sia saja karena aku memang wanita biasa, yang hidup di dunia nyata dan tahu hukum kenyataan itu apa, yaitu hanya ada manusia biasa dan kehidupan biasa. Itulah kenyataan.

Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap menjadi wanita yang tidak biasa?, tentu saja tidak, karena aku tahu Hinata tetaplah Hinata biasa-biasa saja.

...

...

...

"Kau serius tidak mau menikah Naruto?" tanya wanita paruh baya berambut merah itu menanyakan hal yang serupa hampir ribuan kali, yah, walaupun cukup berlebihan tapi wanita itu cukup sering menanyakannya.

"Aku masih tiga puluh empat bu." Jawab pria bernama Naruto itu enteng tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah ibunya dan memilih melihat lembaran kertas yang di bolak-baliknya.

"Dan ibu sudah enam puluh." Ucap sang ibu frustasi sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk kantor anaknya itu.

"Jangan berbohong tentang usia ibu, aku tahu ibu masih lima puluh dua." Jawabnya datar tanpa minat dengan candaan ibunya.

Sang ibu hanya mendecih pelan dan bangkit dari pembaringannya, ia merapikan baju mahalnya yang kusut dan memakai kacamata yang sempat ia lepaskan tadi dan tak lupa merapikan rambut merah yang di sanggulnya rapi.

"Teruslah menolak untuk menikah sampai kau tua. Dan tidak akan ada wanita yang mau menikah dengan pria tua sepertimu dingin, sombong, datar dan menyebalkan." Naruto terkekeh kecil mendengar kutukan manis dari sang ibu.

"Dunia tempat kita hidup ini bu adalah dunia kekuasaan, selagi aku kaya dan berkuasa, setua apapun aku bahkan saat aku sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi pasti akan ada yang mau menikah denganku." Ia menutup lembaran kertas yang di bukanya tadi dan menatap serius ibunya.

"Ibu percaya dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi siapapun istrimu saat menikahimu ketika kau sudah tua dan tidak mampu berjalan lagi sudah pasti dia gila uang dan kekuasan." Ibunya terlihat kesal dan berdiri meninggalkannya yang hanya menatap kepergian sosok wanita kuat itu dalam diam.

Ibunya terhenti sejenak dan berbalik ke arahnya tepat menatap kedalam mata birunya yang sama dengan milik sang ayah, "Mau tidak mau, kau harus menikah tahun ini, ibu akan mencarikan calon untukmu." Naruto tahu ibunya serius, tapi ia tidak mau kalah.

"Aku selalu menuruti kemauan ibu," ucapnya dengan tarikan tipis pada bibirnya kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi jangan lupa bertanya pada Boruto dia mau atau tidak." Dan sang ibu hanya menghela nafas.

Setidaknya wanita tua itu sudah lega mendapat lampu hijau dari Naruto, kini tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus di yakinkan olehnya, seseorang yang tidak kalah jauh keras kepala dari puteranya.

Bayangkan saja tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mendapat lampu hijau agar sang anak mau menikah. Jadi ia harus lebih sabar lagi menghadap seseorang yang bernama "Boruto" itu.

Setidaknya ia sudah persiapan mental menghadapi cucunya yang berusia enam tahun itu yang persis replika puteranya luar dan dalam termasuk keras kepalanya tadi.

...

...

"Kau banyak diam hari ini Hinata?" tanya wanita berkulit sedikit gelap di sisi wanita bernama Hinata itu. "Masih tidak percaya kalau kau akan di pindahkan ke sekolah pusat di Tokyo."

Hinata hanya memberikan senyum kecil untuk menanggapi rekan seperjuangan di sekolah itu, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia bahagia karena di pindahkan ke sekolah pusat dan otomatis gajinya akan naik pesat.

Tapi ia juga sedih harus berpisah dengan sekolah tempat ia memulai segalanya itu, dan juga murid yang sudah di anggap anak sendiri olehnya. Harus di akuinya ia sangat bahagia mendengar berita ke pindahannya itu namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa sedih karena harus beradaptasi kembali lagi.

Ia bukan wanita cengeng dan lemah, tapi tetap saja ia sangat khawatir menghadapi murid Tokyo yang jauh berbeda dari murid kota pinggiran seperti Konoha.

"Hah.."

"Jangan menghela nafas seolah kau berharap itu semua mimpi Hinata, kau menghancurkan harapanku yang selalu ingin mengajar di Tokyo." Hinata hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar cibiran temannya itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedikit khawatir tentang murid di Tokyo, pasti mereka sangat berbeda dari murid sekolah ini." Ucapnya jujur sembari menatap murid-muridnya yang sedang makan siang di taman dekat jendela ruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Tentu saja, itu sekolah elit, bahkan semua murid di sana memakai seragam khas, berbeda dengan sekolah dasar biasanya yang hanya menggunakan pakaian biasa." Celoteh temannya itu membuat Hinata sedikit tertark.

"Aku juga banyak mendengar sesuatu tentang sekolah itu, bahkan putera pengusaha ternama dari Tokyo juga bersekolah disitu, kau sungguh beruntung Hinata di rekrut untuk mengajar disana padahal kau 'kan lulusan universitas biasa." Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya imut mendengar ucapan terakhir temannya itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, asal kau tahu saja semua guru disana adalah lulusan universitas terkenal baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri, jadi sangat mengejutkan." Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan berfikir sebelum berucap.

" **Apakah hidup** _ **biasa**_ **ku akan berakhir**?"

...

...

...

Rumah mewah itu terdengar ramai berbeda dari biasanya, bukan karena banyak orang tapi karena suara keras yang saling berbalas satu sama lain dan tak lupa juga kejar-kejaran antara satu dengan yang lain yang saling menghindari.

"Aku tidak mau nek, apa itu ibu?, aku tidak mau sesuatu hal yang di panggil ibu itu." ucap bocah berambut pirang itu keras sembari menjauh dari kejaran neneknya yang tidak menyerah menempel sedari tadi pagi dengan topik yang sama.

"Ayolah Boruto setuju saja, kalau kau setuju maka akan nenek berikan jet pribadi kakek yang ada di Rusia." gombal wanita itu penuh dengan iming-iming untuk memenuhi keinginannya yang seorang pun tak tahu apa tujuannya.

"Suatu saat nanti itu juga akan jadi milikku, jadi tidak nek." sang nenek hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah cucunya yang mirip dengan sang ayah, hanya saja cucunya itu lebih banyak bicara di banding ayahnya.

"Kali ini nenek mohon Boruto, katakan saja 'iya' maka semua selesai." seolah putus asa Kushina nama sang nenek kini menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa gunanya _ibu_ itu nek?" miris bagi Kushina mendengar ucapan frontal cucunya, tapi apalah daya sedari kecil memang sang cucu di besarkan seperti itu oleh anaknya sendiri.

" _Ibu_ itu persis seperti nenek untuk ayahmu Bolt." Bujuknya dan memunculkan wajah penasaran sang cucu dan itu membangkitkan semangatnya yang hampir pupus tadi.

"Kau tahu, _ibu_ itu akan membuatkanmu makanan apa saja yang kau minta."

"Itu pelayan nek."

"Bukan seperti itu, maksud nenek itu ibu adalah sosok yang memasakkanmu penuh cinta dan kasih sayang seperti nenek pada ayahmu." jawab Kushina dengan rayuan ala marketingnya, tidak sia-sia ia sekolah bisnis yang bisa membujuk pelanggan sehingga sukses seperti ini dia lakukan itu dengan mudah, apalagi pada cucunya.

"Lalu apalagi?" suara si bocah terdengar semakin tertarik.

"Ibu juga akan selalu datang ke acara sekolahmu."

"Tapi kata ayah nenek tidak pernah datang ke sekolah ayah." Kushina terdiam sejenak dengan meremas rambutnya, ia merasa menyesal saat ini karena pernah mengabaikan masa kanak-kanak Naruto sehingga mengakibatkan masalah pada cucunya.

"Nenek saat itu sibuk, tapi nenek jamin ibumu ini akan memprioritaskan kau menjadi nomor satu." tak mau menyerah Kushina tetap bersikeukeuh.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu.." ia terdiam sejenak. "Ah! Kau juga bisa memiliki adik jika kau punya ibu." Boruto terdiam dan semua jadi hening, bahkan Kushina sendiri terdiam dengan ucapannya yang pasti akan menimbulkan masalah untuknya di masa yang akan datang, tapi ia tidak peduli yang ia butuhkan memang cucu lagi bukan?

"Adik?"

"Iya adik, kau akan memiliki seorang adik sebagai teman bermainmu." ucap Kushina kini sudah berdiri di dekat Boruto dan membimbing cucu semata wayangnya itu ke sofa mewah berwarna coklat di ruang tamu.

"Tapi ayah juga tidak punya adik, jadi kenapa aku harus nek?" dasar anak keras kepala yang cerdas.

"Karena ayahmu tidak seberuntung kau Boruto." Jawab kushina tulus dan terdengar serius.

"Kau tahu, aku menginginkan adik untuk ayahmu tapi tuhan tidak mengizinkan, tapi jika kau mau memiliki ibu mungkin kau akan memiliki adik itu."

"Benarkah?" Kushina mengangguk semangat.

"Jadi bagaimana?" setelah terdiam beberapa saat akhirnya Kushina mengangkat suara.

"Aku ingin adik." Ucap Boruto dengan pasti dan di jawab teriakan histeris dari sang nenek yang mengakibatkan satu mansion itu terdiam mematung sembari menutup telinga.

Sungguh bahagia nyonya besar mereka itu hingga berteriak seperti itu.

...

...

...

"Jadi bagaimana nyonya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut putih dengan seorang lawan bicaranya di telepon yang di genggamnya.

[...]

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya nyonya. Kapan anda akan melakukannya?"

[...]

"Baiklah, saya akan usahakan, dia memang bukan tanggung jawab saya lagi, tapi saya pastikan dia pasti mau nyonya. Nyonya tenang saja sadar atau tidak dia seharusnya yang beruntung di banding anda."

[...]

"Sekali lagi selamat nyonya, dan seperti yang nyonya perintahkan dia akan segera pergi ke Tokyo."

[..]

"Tenang saja, saya yang akan mengurusnya. Hinata adalah gadis penurut jadi seseorang seperti dia pasti mudah untuk diberikan perintah seperti apapun nyonya."

...

...

...

* * *

 _Seseorang seperti aku memang mudah untuk di kontrol, katanya aku penurut. Benarkah?_

 _Itu lah aku, seseorang seperti aku adalah gadis biasa._

 _Dan itulah aku._

* * *

 **"give me a sign!"**

Salam kenal.

Sorry, I dont need a flame. Just your partisipation. ^_^

Am I a newbie? Yes, I am.

Salam hangat MK( Myori Kou). ^_^


End file.
